BAU Halloween Party
by jazzakai2000
Summary: Reid and Diana Moonstone invite the team over for a Halloween Party. The only rule: must be in costume. What will everyone wear?


**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**

**Both Reid and the love of his life love Halloween. So what happens when they invite the BAU team over for a costume party? You'll have to read and find out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fall was Reid and Diana's favorite time of year and the main reason: Halloween. This was to be their first one together and they planned to have the team over for a party. Only rule was that everyone was to wear a costume. Diana started planning hers out a month earlier. She was going to dress like a fairy. Reid wanted to dress in something that related to it but not a fairy himself. He recalled that in "Romeo and Juliet," Romeo's friend Mercutio tells his friend about his dream of Queen Mab, the queen of the fairies. Diana thought that was very clever and was glad he didn't choose to dress as Nick Bottom, the man with the head of a donkey from "A Midnight Summers Dream."<p>

The week before, they started to decorate just in case a case came in. They were lucky enough that criminals seemed to be taking a break. They placed spider webs along the main entry, window in the living room and bookshelves. Then Reid attached bats to the ceiling. Diana setup a smoking Halloween cauldron on the bar to add to the spooky factor. The last thing to do was to set the food and drinks out but she wanted to wait till the first person arrived. They still had about an hour before the party so Diana told Reid to go ahead and get dress.

He went into his closet to retrieve the costume he had rented for the next few days. He slid on a pair of brown dueling pants, white poet shirt, brown leather jerkin, and black high boots. Reid had also grown his facial hair. Morgan had picked on him but he didn't care. He knew that it would help his costume. He walked out of the bedroom to find Diana making a punch. He went over and placed his arms around her waist. "What up you putting in there?"

"It's my witch's brew. Want a taste?" She held a spoon to his lips.

"That's good. What's in it?"

"Cider, sugar, cinnamon, allspice, ginger ale, and a splash of vodka."

"It better be just a splash. The last thing I need is the team getting drunk."

"I know. Will you put it in the freezer so it cools faster while I get dressed?"

"Of course." Reid gives her a quick kiss before watching her dart into their room. He makes room for the bowl in the freezer. He then moves into the living room to wait for Diana and the guests. About ten minutes before everyone was to arrive, there is a knock at the door. Reid gets up from the couch to greet the first guest. He opens the door to find Morgan standing there in a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black leather jacket. "I thought we told you it was a costume party Morgan."

"I am in costume. I'm an Unsub."

Reid just shakes head and shows his teammate in. As they pass the brick wall, Diana walks out. Both men are can't help but stare. She had on a white dagget sleeve, chemise top; white, dark and light gold, triple panel skirt; and gold cincher. Her wings resembled the wings of a tiger swallowtail butterfly. She pulled her hair half up with a circlet crown resting on top. Reid finally walked over to her, took her hand and said, "You look beautiful my queen." He kissed her hand and led her into the living room.

"Hello Morgan, I see you found a way around our rule."

"Yeah. You look amazing Diana and now I understand Reid's costume a little more."

"Thank you."

As they talk, another set of knocks come from the door. Diana takes her turn to answer and finds Garcia dressed as a school girl. "You look great Garcia."

"Why thank you. And your custom is amazing. Where did you get this?"

"A friend of mine in Pittsburgh is a seamstress. I asked if she could make me a dress based on the drawings I sent her."

"So you designed this?"

"Yes. Why don't you come in and join the boys."

"Love to." Garcia walks right over to Morgan and said, "I love your place guys. And Derek, you are such a cheat."

"Sorry baby girl, but you all know that this isn't my kind of thing."

"Still, at least it is creative in a way." Garcia led the conversation as another knock came at the door. Reid took his turn to answer it. Standing there a dirty looking suit that was a little big for him was Rossi.

"Nice hobo costume."

"Thank you Reid. I felt it would be too easy to be a mobster."

"I agree."

"Agree with what?" Hotch stepped off the elevator wearing a realistic pirate outfit. "At least I don't feel over dressed now. Sorry for taking so long, dropped Jack off at his aunt's."

"It's alright Hotch. Come on in guys, everyone is here." Reid led them in and the party got underway.

* * *

><p>The party was a success. Everyone enjoyed the time to laugh and talk about topics other then unsubs and victims. Hotch led a game of charades. Reid won almost every round. It took Morgan and Diana to stump him. Reid then started telling some of his favorite ghost stories with great detail. He told them with such conviction that Garcia jumped onto Morgan's lap when Diana let out a crackling laugh. Diana quick apologized to them explaining that Reid asked her to do it. Garcia got up and smacked his arm. The rest of the team chuckled. They knew the poor girl scared easy and that there was a good chance of Reid trying to scare her.<p>

By midnight all of the food and witch's brew was gone and everyone happy. Diana and Reid showed them out and wished them 'Happy Halloween.' Then the happy couple sat on the sofa, both careful not the bend Diana's wings. "That was fun," Diana said to break the silence.

"I know. I'm surprised that everyone dressed up." Reid wrapped an arm around her.

"I still say Morgan cheated, but that's ok. I'm just glad everyone enjoyed themselves."

"Me too my queen." Reid lifted her chin to meet with his free hand and gently kissed her lips. "The night is still young."

"Why do I have the feeling that clean up will have to wait till morning?"

"Because you deserve a royal treatment." He continued to kiss her with light kisses. He pushed her down onto the couch. Diana's arms wound around Reid's neck in an effort to keep his lips to her's. To her delight, the kisses deepened. Reid then kissed along her jaw line, down the neck to the collar bone, the one spot guaranteed to make Diana weak.

"Curse you Spencer, you're such a tease."

A throaty chuckle left Reid as he pulled away. He placed a hand against the side of her face to look into her eyes, Reid could only say, "I love you Diana Moonstone."

"And I love you Spencer Reid." Diana used her hand that laid on his head to pull him back to her. She pressed her tongue to his lips, asking for permission to enter. He granted the silent request. Keeping contact, she sat up and began to untuck his shirt from his pants. He pulled away and looked at her confused face.

"Don't you think we should move this party to the royal chambers my queen?"

A smile spread across her. "What do you think?"

Reid just smiled. Without warning, he swooped Diana up into his arms. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Reid carried Diana off to their room and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted to write more but had major writer's block. Anyway, looks like Reid is becoming quite the ladies man. Please Read and Review.<strong>

**PS- Please read "A Different Kind of Spell" to learn more about Diana  
><strong>


End file.
